A Dark Drive
by Dburger
Summary: Spencer Shay is on his way back from a visit to Grandad Shay when tragedy strikes. Written off of a real occurrence, rated T for character death. Just a dash of Seddie in this, but they're not the main characters.


**A/N: My first sad fanfiction. It is based on something that really happened around 1986, but with the iCarly characters. It happened at night in Georgia on Interstate 20, but I'll be using western roads in this. Sam never goes to LA, but Carly goes to Italy. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is Dan Schneider's.**

* * *

_**A Dark Drive**_

Spencer Shay drove down the interstate in his Silver Beetle on his way back to Seattle. He had just finished visiting his Grandad in Yakima, and Carly didn't go because she saw him after she came back from Italy.

"Probably should text Carly and tell her I'm on my way back." Spencer thought, noticing the clock read 9:21 PM. Carly had already seen Granddad after she came back from overseas, so she didn't come with him to Yakima.

**Spencer:** Im heading home

**Carly:** Alrite, c u when u get here. Drive safely

**Spencer:** Will do.

"I wonder if there'll be any cute women I can wave to..." Spencer grinned as he merged onto Interstate 82. The yellowish glow of Yakima began to disappear behind him, and the tree branches swayed in the breeze.

Spencer's happiness was short lived, as he heard the sound of air leaving his left rear tire.

"Aww, damn it!" Spencer moaned, pulling over to the shoulder and turning his hazard lights on.

"Glad Carls reminded me to put the jack and spare back in..." Spencer thought, removing them from the back of the car.

"Let's see...all you do is undo these lug thingies, change the tire, and put them back on..." Spencer said to himself, starting on the first lug nut.

"Chiz, this is taking a while!" Spencer told himself as he began loosening the third of five nuts.

"There we go." Spencer mumbled as he put the flat tire into the rear of the car.

As Spencer squatted to install the the donut spare, he failed to notice a driver in a slumbering state speeding toward him at 70 miles per hour in an 80's Corvette, attracted to the lights on Spencer's Beetle.

The sound of scraping metal and a human body being crushed was heard, and blood splattered everywhere. The driver of the other car was now wide awake and stepped out, wide eyed. Other motorists had already stopped to the shoulder, and none of them could speak. Finally, a caucasian woman with raven hair called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The telecommunicator asked.

"There's been a horrible accident on Interstate 82..." The woman cried. "A car hit a man changing a tire."

"An ambulance has been dispatched. It will be here in approximately three minutes." The telecommunicator informed.

"Thank you." The woman whispered.

Soon, flashing lights were approaching the side of the road, and paramedics exited the large emergency vehicle.

"You said a man was changing a tire and was hit?" A paramedic questioned.

"Yes." The woman said. "This car crashed into him."

"I can tell you now, there's absolutely no chance this guy survived." The paramedic sighed.

**_-Bushwell Plaza, Apartment 8-C-_**

Carly's house phone rang as she prepared some of her special lemonade for her friends Sam and Freddie to drink. They were upstairs in the iCarly studio, probably making out.

"Hmm...that's weird. I don't recognize this number." Carly frowned, but still answered.

"Hello?" Carly asked the unknown caller.

"Is this Carly Shay?" The caller asked.

"Yes, Carly Shay speaking." Carly said, becoming scared.

"This is the Yakima Police Department calling, and my name is Officer Smith." Officer Smith said.

"Wh-what happened?" Carly begged.

"Your brother Spencer was involved in an accident." Officer Smith informed.

"Is he alright?" Carly demanded.

"I'm sorry to say that he was killed in the accident." Officer Smith said. Carly broke down.

"Are you...are you sure?" Carly asked, trying not to believe what she had just heard.

"Spencer Shay was pronounced dead at the scene." Officer Smith told Carly.

"I'm on my way." Carly whispered, still crying.

"SAM! FREDDIE!" Carly yelled as she entered the old iCarly studio.

"Geez, Carly! Haven't I asked you-" Sam started, but immediately stopped when she noticed her best friend openly crying. Both Sam and Freddie sprang up from the bean bag they were kissing on.

"What's wrong, Carls?" Sam asked softly.

"Spencer's-Spencer's dead!" Carly shouted, burying her face in Sam's chest.

"What?" Freddie gasped. Both Sam and Freddie could feel their eyes watering.

"Car crash...dead at scene..." Carly managed to get out.

"Fredwad, get your mom and tell her to take us to Yakima." Sam commanded. Freddie gave a nod and left the room, and Sam made her best attempt to comfort her best friend.

"He can't be dead...he can't be dead..." Carly cried.

About a minute later, Freddie and Marissa Benson entered the iCarly studio, and Carly was guided out to Marissa's car.

_**-Two Hours and Fifteen Minutes Later-**_

Carly came out of a face to face talk with Officer Smith with red eyes. She sat in a chair and sighed before informing the others on what happened. Grandad had driven to the police station, and was taking the accident just as badly as Carly was.

"Spencer must've hit a nail in the road and his left rear tire went down." Carly began. "He stopped to replace it, but after he got the old tire off, that's when a guy that was sleeping hit Spencer's car right where he was. He was crushed and the impact killed him. An autopsy will be performed later this week. I already arranged for the funeral to be on the same day as the autopsy." Carly finished.

"This is terrible, Carly." Sam sniffed.

"Ditto." Freddie mumbled.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Carly. Spencer was a good man." Marissa said sincerely. "Well, do you want to stay in Yakima until the autopsy or head back to Seattle?" Grandad Shay asked. "I can drive up and get Dad if you want to stay. He's being flown in."

"We can come back for the autopsy." Carly said.

"Alright, let's get on back." Grandad said, getting up from the chair.

**_-Four Days Later-_**

"Spencer Shay sustained nine broken ribs, a broken spine, skull damage, pelvis damage, and a broken right arm and leg." The forensic pathologist notified.

"Thank you, sir." Carly mumbled as Spencer's body was prepared for burial. Carly, Sam, and Marissa were in black dresses, while Freddie and Grandad Shay were in black suits and slacks.

Spencer was buried in a local Seattle cemetary, Carly sobbed for about two weeks after the funeral, but eventually she accepted Spencer's death. The man who crashed into Spencer was sentenced to forty-five years in prison. Carly and Grandad were satisfied with the sentence, and glared at the man as he was lead out of the courtroom.

"Justice is served, Spencer." Carly whispered as she walked out of the courthouse with Sam, Freddie, Marissa, and Grandad.

* * *

**A/N: There, that's my first sad fanfiction. Like I said, it is based on something that actually happened in the mid 1980's. Review if you want. Please remember to be careful. **


End file.
